Qui es-tu ?
by Myshun
Summary: Les Prophéties sont des lois auxquels les Mondes se soumettent sans distinction. Pourtant elles ont de multiples manières d'être interprétées, ce qui les rend si complexe. Survivant/Voldemort, Ragnarök... Deux Prophéties que deux vieillards ont mal traduits... extrait "- Bonjour, dit-elle de sa voix claire mais douce. - Qui es-tu ?- Et toi ?- Je suis Loki. - Qu'est-ce qu'un Loki ?"


**Coucou c'est moooiii !**

 **J'avoue que j'ai un gros problème d'inspiration pour _Another Problem_ et ça me turlupine mais je vais y arriver je lâche pas l'affaire ! è_é **

**A part ça j'ai quelques trucs que ma tête me sort mais avant de publier je vais voir si je peux en finir une. j'ai pas envie d'avoir plein de fiction en cours de publication. Je trouve ça pas cool pour les lecteurs qui poirotent.**

 **Voilà c'est tout pour le "fait divers" sur ma personne x)**

* * *

Infos à savoir pour la fiction !

Dans l'histoire **Frigg = Frigga** ou je ne sais pas comment vous l'appelez. De plus, vous verrez à la fin mais oui la manière dont Loki est appelé est viable.

 **Disclamer :** Harry Potter (l'oeuvre j'entends bien ^^) ne m'appartient pas ainsi qu'Avengers et autres Marvel dont je pourrais faire mention.

 **Note de l'auteur (moi) :** je suis prévenante avec le Disclaimer je sais jamais où je vais partir surtout avec les Marvel qui sont liés plus ou moins tous ensemble et en plus avec J.K. Rowling qui nous pond un préquel HP et un séquel HP je sais pas si je mentionnerais des fait dans une éventuelle suite. De plus si suite il y a sachez que je m'appuie aussi en partie sur la mythologie notamment pour les ascendances et pour les noms. (ex : Frigg)

* * *

Cette fiction est _**"**_ ** _censé"_** être un One-shot.

(notez bien la quadruple accentuation du mot "censé" :p)

 **Brefouille !**

 **Bonne lecture à vous chers lecteurs, j'espère que vous aimerez !**

* * *

 **Qui es-tu ?**

Assit seul dans sa cellule Loki attendait. Il ne savait pas quoi exactement ni quand cela arriverai mais il l'attendait silencieusement. Religieusement. Il avait finit de lire les livres que sa mère lui avait fait parvenir. Il n'était plus non plus énervé contre Thor jusqu'à ce qu'il le revoit. Odin l'indifférait complètement depuis quelques heures. A moins que cela soit des jours ? Il n'avait plus aucune notion de temps, il l'avait perdu au fil de son enfermement.

Il n'y avait pas d'ennui en lui ni d'impatience. Il était là, tout simplement.

Soudain quelque chose changea et il leva les yeux pour _la_ voir. Ses cheveux blonds semblaient parsemés de fils d'or et de soleil. Deux yeux bleus sans âge fixaient un point invisible quelque part connu d'elle seule. D'étranges boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis pendaient à ses oreilles ainsi qu'un grigri autour de son cou. Sa robe jaune et sa peau pâle… elle ne pouvait passer inaperçue ! Elle était pieds nus mais ne semblaient pas s'en soucier.

Loki tressaillit quand son regard se plongea réellement dans le sien. Il y eut un long moment où aucun d'eux ne bougea ou n'émit un son. Puis, finalement, elle sourit.

 _\- Bonjour,_ dit-elle de sa voix claire mais douce.

 _\- Qui es-tu ?_

 _\- Et toi ?_

 _\- Je suis Loki._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'un Loki ?_

Sa question perturba le dieu pourtant elle avait plissé les yeux et semblait vraiment chercher ce qu'était « un Loki ».

 _\- C'est mon nom._

 _\- Vraiment,_ s'étonna-t-elle, surprenant un peu plus le dieu.

 _\- Qui es-tu,_ répéta-t-il.

 _\- Je suis Luna,_ sourit-elle à nouveau.

 _\- Comment es-tu entrée ici ?_

 _\- Par la porte._

La blonde pointa rêveusement du doigt une porte non loin d'eux, contre un mur. Elle était en bois avec une poignée tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Pourtant la porte se tenait là, sans mur elle était comme posée dans la pièce ne touchant même pas le plafond.

Loki se leva, en fit le tour pour voir qu'elle avait une poignée de chaque côté, semblant s'ouvrir d'où on le voulait. Il tendit la main et actionna une poignée, dos à la blonde. Il allait sortir ! Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand elle reprit la parole.

 _\- Tu ne devrais pas faire cela._

 _\- Et pourquoi ça_ , s'agaça-t-il.

 _\- Tu ne pourras pas passer._

Il l'ignora et ouvrit. Pour faire face à un mur de brique. Il la referma et essaya de l'autre côté mais la même image lui apparue : un mur de brique sans fissure et bien solide. Il claqua la porte et fit face à elle à nouveau.

 _\- Qui es-tu ?_

 _\- Je t'ai dis je suis Loki !_

La blonde se leva et passa à côté de lui sans un regard. Elle ouvrit la porte et une forêt sombre apparue, ainsi que d'étranges créatures noires ailées. Elle se tourna vers lui avec le même sourire que depuis son apparition et à nouveau son regard sans âge mais bien trop vieux pour une simple gamine croisa le sien.

Elle reprit la parole, sa voix plus sérieuse et distante, regardant à travers lui comme s'il n'était pas là.

 _\- Tu n'es pas Loki._

 _\- Que…_

 _\- Tu es Vide._

 _\- Je m'appelle Loki !_

 _\- Le monde t'appelle ainsi mais tu n'es pas Loki. Tu es Vide._

 _\- Je ne comprends rien !_

 _\- Je connais Désespoir, Tristesse, Souffrance, Joie, Amour… Désespoir a été Voldemort, Sirius, Rémus, Grindelwald, Harry, Lily, Severus… mais Harry a été autant Amour que Haine. Cela n'a de sens. Il y a tant de prénoms pour une même chose. Le monde ne peut te nommer sans te voir._

 _\- Tu… toi tu me vois ?_

 _\- Je te l'ai dis non ? Je suis Luna. Et toi, qui es-tu ?_

 _\- Je suis… vide,_ souffla Loki en regarda ses mains tremblantes. _Je ne suis rien._

 _\- Bien sûr que tu es quelque chose ! Tu es vide._

 _\- Je ne suis pas certain que cela soit mieux._

 _\- Ce qui n'est pas ne peut être. En revanche ce qui est vide peut être emplit._

Loki n'avait pas vu qu'elle avait refermée la porte, s'asseyant sur le petit lit surélevé, agitant ses jambes comme une enfant. Quand il lui fit face à nouveau il la regarda avec respect. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas estimé quelqu'un qu'il ne pourrait dire à quand cela remontait.

 _\- De quoi puis-je me… remplir ?_

 _\- Eh bien… certains utilise la force, la puissance ou encore le pouvoir,_ commença-t-elle pensive se tapotant le menton les yeux levés vers le plafond.

 _\- Je suis un dieu ! J'ai du énormément de puissance et de pouvoirs,_ s'exclama Loki un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

 _\- Pourtant tu es vide,_ souligna-t-elle platement _._

Le rappel à l'ordre glaça Loki. Il sentait qu'elle ne voulait pas être méchante, simplement rappeler un fait. Mais la douleur était pourtant bien présente. Il la vit sourire légèrement mais ne comprit pas. Elle le remarqua puisqu'elle le pointa du doigt.

 _\- Un instant tu as été Peine ! C'est un progrès,_ l'applaudit-elle _._

 _\- Un instant ?_

 _\- Oui. Tu es Vide à nouveau._

Sa moue boudeuse amusa Loki qui sourit légèrement.

 _\- Encore !_

 _\- Quoi,_ demanda-t-il perdu.

 _\- Tu as des moments où tu n'es plus vide. Mais ce n'est pas assez pour rester. C'est trop éphémère._

 _\- Attends un seconde ! Ce que je ressens me « remplit » ?_

 _\- Oui mais ce n'est pas assez. Ça finit par disparaître. Par exemple un verre auquel tu retire le fond, tu tends ton bras sous la pluie. Les gouttes passent, certes, mais elles sont trop petites pour avoir un effet quelconque et finissent toujours par traverser et tomber au sol. Aucune ne reste réellement. Tu ne pourras obtenir un verre d'eau ainsi._

Son sérieux le déstabilisa à nouveau mais avant de pouvoir en profiter elle était à nouveau perdue il ne savait où. Il s'assit contre le lit, aux pieds de la blonde et se remémora lentement leur conversation quand soudain il comprit.

 _\- Cet Harry, tu as parlé de lui au passé !_

 _\- Oh ? Tu as remarqué ?_

Il sursauta comprenant qu'elle attendait qu'il trouve par lui-même. Elle n'était donc qu'un guide ? Non. Elle était bien plus que cela. Elle était Luna.

 _\- Je me demandais si tu allais remarquer pour Harry,_ reprit-elle.

Il attendit la suite mais rien ne vint. Il devait donc à nouveau comprendre tout seul. Au lieu de le frustrer l'échange le stimulait, il aimait ça.

Loki perdit à nouveau la notion du temps. Il ne vit les gardes lui amener à manger, pas plus que l'arrivé en catastrophe de Thor, Odin et Frigg quand ils surent qu'il était étrangement amorphe, ne réagissant à rien. Il n'entendit les hurlements de son père, pas plus que ses menaces. Il ne fit pas cas des paroles de Thor. Mais il sursauta au son de la voix de la Reine.

Il leva les yeux et vit la famille royale, les amis de Thor et les gardes réunis et tendus. Que se passait-il ? Il fronça les yeux, ne comprenant pas ce que l'on pouvait bien lui reprocher. Des pas se firent entendre et Heimdall s'avança et regarda à côté de lui.

 _\- Qui es-tu_ , demanda-t-il.

 _\- Et toi ? Qui es-tu,_ répliqua doucement la blonde souriante.

 _\- Je suis Heimdall, Gardien du Bifröst._

\- _Où est ce Bifröst ?_

 _\- A l'entrée d'Asgard_ , répondit l'homme sans comprendre.

\- _Si tu es son gardien, que fais-tu là ?_

 _\- Je ne t'ai pas vu entrer._

 _\- Je suis passée par la porte._

A nouveau Luna pointa la porte en bois du doigt, comme si c'était parfaitement normal. Le gardien observa la dite porte mais Loki comprit bien vite qu'il ne pouvait la _voir._ Il pouvait savoir d'où venait un passage et où il allait. Il _voyait_ d'une manière dont personne n'était capable. Pourtant la porte était imperméable à ses yeux.

\- _Loki, qui est-elle_ , demanda Heimdall pourtant pas alarmé.

\- _Et vous ? Qui êtes-vous_ , rétorqua le prisonnier en s'approchant du mur magique de sa cellule.

\- _Cesse cela Loki et réponds_ , vociféra Odin qui pourtant ne voyait personne d'autre que son fils.

\- _Je suis Heimdall, Gardien du Bifröst_ , répéta-t-il sans tenir compte du Père de Toute Chose.

\- _Où est ce Bifröst ?_

 _\- A l'entrée d'Asgard._

 _\- Si tu es son Gardien, que fais-tu là ?_

 _\- Je me demandais qui tu étais._

\- _Je suis Vide._

Loki eut une esquisse de sourire rêveur et cela fit frissonner l'assemblée. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait. Heimdall inclina sa tête légèrement et plongea son étrange regard dans celui du brun.

\- _Si tu veux de l'aide pour t'emplir, je le ferais._

Sans un mot de plus le gardien retourna à son poste, laissant tout le monde dans l'incompréhension totale. Frigg remarqua l'étonnement de son second fils suite aux paroles du gardien. Loki ne maîtrisait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait mais il n'en était pas énervé pour autant.

Alors qu'il reprenait sa place, assit par terre contre le lit, elle _la_ vit. Une jeune fille blonde lui faire un clin d'œil malicieux avant de redevenir rêveuse et disparaître à nouveau de sa vue. Elle comprit alors que son enfant ne pourrait qu'aller mieux et quitta les lieux à son tour.

Loki ne vit pas le monde le laisser à nouveau, répandant la rumeur de sa folie. Il cherchait à nouveau un détail qui…

\- _Pourquoi l'appelles-tu Harry_ , demanda-t-il soudain en se redressant.

\- _Parce qu'il est Harry_ , pouffa Luna comme si c'était évident.

\- _Mais tu as dis que le monde l'appelait ainsi… non tu parlais au passé_ , raisonna le dieu.

Il commença à marcher de long en large dans sa cellule, parfois mordillant l'ongle de son pouce le regard dans le vague avant de se remettre en marche. Il tenait quelque chose. Il était Vide mais le monde le nommait Loki. Comme cet Harry par le passé. Cependant désormais Luna l'appelait Harry parce qu'il _est_ Harry.

 _\- Ce n'est pas notre nom qui nous définit mais qui nous sommes qui nous nomme_ , murmura le Dieu.

\- _L'Histoire de Poudlard n'est qu'un nom donné à un livre. Ses pages, l'encre, la couverture et les reliures, son contenu et ce qu'il montre ne fait pas de lui_ l'histoire de Poudlard _. C'est un livre._

\- _Donc pour être Loki je dois… que dois-je faire ?! Je ne sais plus ! J'ai épuisé les indices !_

 _\- Que veux-tu Vide ?_

 _\- Je veux que tu m'appelles Loki_ , s'exclama le brun à bout.

 _\- Vraiment ?_

 _\- Oui !_

 _\- …_

 _\- Enfin non ! Je… je ne sais plus._

 _\- Peut-être devrais-tu manger et dormir avant de me répondre ? Prends ton temps, nous l'avons._

Le sourire de la blonde le calma aussitôt et il obéit machinalement. Il s'allongea et ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par le chantonnement rêveur de la blonde.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux il trouva sa camarade de cellule en train de parler avec quelqu'un, un brun aux yeux verts étincelants, à travers la porte ouverte. Il lançait de la viande fraîche aux créatures qu'il avait déjà vues la première fois. Dans un panier il y avait des fruits et une grande quantité d'une étrange nourriture. Après avoir refermée la porte la blonde suivit son regard et sourit. Elle prit une coupelle et une cuillère pour les lui tendre.

\- _Tu veux du pudding ? J'adore le pudding._

 _\- Merci_ , accepta le dieu pourtant sceptique.

\- _Alors, sais-tu ce que tu veux ?_

 _\- Non._

Elle ne dit rien mais sourit. Il était content de lui, c'était la bonne réponse. Il le sentait. Il goûta le pudding et apprécia. Cependant il ne pu en avaler autant que la blonde qui en avait engloutit trois avec plaisir et entamait la quatrième coupe avec joie.

Les jours passèrent ainsi, à simplement vivre. Tous les matins elle posait la même question et tous les matins il répondait spontanément que ne savait toujours pas.

Mais un matin se fut différent.

\- _Tu sais_ , affirma-t-elle rêveusement.

\- _Je souhaite être moi-même._

 _\- D'accord. Et comment Vide va faire pour être toi-même ?_

 _\- Je vais m'apprendre. Savoir qui est ce « moi », ce qu'il ressent, ce qu'il est. Je dois savoir qui je suis._

 _\- Comment vas-tu y parvenir ?_

 _\- En ouvrant les yeux pour commencer, arrêter de nier d'où je viens_ , hésita le brun.

Oh oui il avait peur ! Car il avait bien compris une chose : il n'était pas Loki. La blonde avait raison sur ce point. Loki n'était pas son nom d'origine, c'était celui qu'Odin lui avait donné. Le dieu l'avait trouvé abandonné dans un temple d'après ce qu'il lui avait raconté donc il ignorait qui il était. Il savait que Laufey était son père, guère plus. Pas même son propre nom.

La réalité de son raisonnement le frappa et il se sentit mal, las de tout. Il voulait pleurer. Le pouvait-il ? Serait-ce être lui que de pleurer maintenant ?

Du mouvement attira son attention et il vit Luna prête à partir. Elle ouvrit la porte et se tourna vers lui, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres, l'apaisant un peu.

- _A bientôt Loptr Farbautison._

La joie et le rire dans la voix de la blonde raisonna aussi bien que les mots qu'elle avait prononcée. Elle ne l'avait pas appelé Vide, encore moins Loki.

Le dieu se redressa de toute sa hauteur et inspira une grande bouffée d'air. Il ouvrit une porte et la traversa.

- _Merci Luna._

Le murmure se perdit dans la cellule alors qu'une porte en bois, comme posée là au milieu de la pièce, sans murs ni toucher au plafond se refermait derrière lui. Peu à peu les deux portes identiques face à face se désagrégèrent, emportés par un vent imaginaire.

A quelques lieux de là, Heimdall vit une blonde familière apparaître dans une forêt pour nourrir d'étranges créatures noires ailées. Elle regarda dans sa direction, semblant croiser son regard et lui sourit en retournant dans un immense château qu'il ne pu voir plus de quelques secondes avant qu'il disparaisse à nouveau de sa vue. Le Gardien sourit et se concentra à nouveau pour voir un jeune Asgardien briser le sort d'Odin et être à nouveau pleinement Jotun.

L'avenir était prometteur.

* * *

 **Tadaaaa !**

 **Merci de laisser un com' si vous aimez lire nos fics sachez que les auteurs aiment lire vos coms ! Y compris les négatifs mais quand ils sont justifiés et respectueux s'il vous plait.**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous le meilleur jusqu'à la prochaine !**

 **Myshun ^-^**


End file.
